It is well known that many shoeshine boys and grownups try to do business upon a city sidewalk where many persons pass by. These itinerary entrepreneurs, by not operating from a store, are obliged to bring all their operating equipment to the spot upon the sidewalk where they work. Carrying all this equipment can be cumbersome if all assembled haphazardly together. Accordingly this is in need of an improvement.